What I Want
by Panic 4 Lyf
Summary: He had to be in control. Had to. Now the tables have turned, and he’s following her around at night, watching her body move in a deadly desirable dance. He wants her, he needs her, will she give herself to him? Or is she stringing him along? RxS


/ Hey ya'll! I know I shouldn't be writing little one shot things but hey, blame it all on the plot bunnies!!! They're over taking my mind. I'm sorry for not updating T.I; unfortunately Writers Block has struck and my pad is blank. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but this is something I had to write after thinking about one of the people I (think) I might've loved. Too bad I didn't get a happy ending lol. If you read please review, constructive criticism is always welcome! Sorry if it's too long or it sucks, but I had to get in down on paper. /

Disclaimer: I do not own Jesse McCartney's song Right Where You Want Me or Teen Titans.

**Title:** What I Want

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** He had to be in control. Had to. Now the tables have turned, and he's following her around at night, watching her body move in a deadly desirable dance. He wants her, he needs her, will she give herself to him? Or is she stringing him along?

He watched her from a distance, his eyes covered behind dark glasses, his attire totally civilian like. The night sky was near covered by clouds, and the half moon sat silent and bright, bathing Jump City in a soft glow. Taking a step forward he slipped into the shadow of a bus shelter, and she turned slightly as his foot skimmed across yesterday's puddle. He didn't know why he did it. Actually he did. He wanted her, more than anything, and he knew he'd lost himself to her as soon as he saw her.

**Girl**

**There's something bout me that you ought to know**

**I never felt the need to lose control**

He watched her turn from the suspicious look and continue walking. The night was warm; humid, a night for rain. He watched the way her long white skirt fluttered around her legs, only just seeing through the thin fabric and catching sight of the toned muscle and smooth skin. He stepped form the shadows and followed her silently down the empty street. She danced on light feet, her slim form nearly flying through the air. Her blood red hair was done up in an elegant knot on her head, and he could see the simple white clips that held it place. He was so close; he could almost touch her, if he wanted. But he didn't. He tried to stay further away from her, desperately he did, he could easily with previous girlfriends…but her… not this time, and he wanted her now.

**Always held on back and played it slow**

**But not this time**

He was meter from her, and the long billowy sleeved of her see through white shrug would touch him had he ventured any closer. He could smell – not her perfume- but _her. _What she smelt like… frangipani… odd. But beautiful. He brushed a hand gently through his ebony hair and smirked as he hid in another shadow. She turned and he swore he saw a slight smile on her tan face, but then she turned again and continued her weightless walk. He followed slightly, his dark clothing helping him to stay concealed.

**Baby don't be gentle**

**I can handle anything**

He smirked as she stopped and looked up at the sky, revealing the length of her neck. He could see it now. Him holding her as she bent her head back to allow his lips to touch her neck, her cheek, her mouth. His eyes narrowed as she started walking again, but it was like she was on an invisible escalator. She was walking, on thin air, each time stepping higher. He smirked. He could handle this. Reaching into his belt under his long leather coat he released a grappling hook, pulling himself up onto the edge of a building.

**Baby**

**Take me on a journey**

They were walking at the same height now, but she in the middle of the road on thin air, and he on the ledge of a roof. He smirked. She knew he was there, she'd known all along. She'd toyed with him, played innocent, and captured him. She continued her midair walk, a soft smile on her lips, but her eyes were dancing. He longed to take hold of her, have her to himself.

**I've been thinking lately**

**I could use a little time alone with you**

**Crazy**

She began her descend down and he followed closely, jumping stealthily down until he touched the ground. She was just flitting past the alleyway opening and he only just caught a glimpse of her white skirt to know which direction she was headed. Moving quietly he followed her down the street.

**Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time**

He grit his teeth in frustration. He wanted her badly. She was teasing him. Dangling herself in front of him. Suddenly she turned, and her emerald eyes met with his cerulean ones behind his dark glasses. Her eyes were almost catlike as she smiled at him. Then she turned and kept walking.

**You got me  
Right where you want me**

He shook his head slightly and watched her movements. Graceful and fluent, like a practiced dance, a deadly but beautiful dance. She seemed completely at home on the side walk, yet seemingly out of place, like a gem amongst stone. Her hips swayed slightly and her bare feet moved without a sound. Oh yea, he wanted her, he wanted her bad.

**Girl  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me**

He made up his mind. He'd let her have her way with him. He'd play along. What else could he do? She stopped again and turned slightly to face him through hooded eyes. He took his chance and moved towards her slowly. He reached out to take her arm to pull her to him but she noticed and jumped to the side, laughing softly.

**But when you move like that**

**It's hard to breath**

Scowling he pulled back, watching as she continued her walk. He trailed after her, watching the way her body moved, smoothly and beautifully. He shook his head; he'd never been this infatuated with a girl like this in his life.

**I never thought that it could be like this**

**But I was wrong**

She stopped again and so did he. He watched in fascination as she raised her arms up and open to the sky, lifting lightly off the ground. Her head tilted back and he once again stared at her long slim neck. He began to get confused but then the sky opened up and the rain fell. Their clothes became soaked as she dropped in a slow turn to the ground, facing him, her clothes clinging to her body, the white color of them making them see through. He smirked.

**Baby don't be gentle**

**I can handle anything**

He watched as she looked up at him through long lashes. Her clothes clung to her as she moved forward, but she didn't seem to care.

**Baby take me on a journey**

She placed a slim hand on his arm in a delicate touch. His hand came up to wipe some hair from her face that fallen from her bun.

"Robin…" Her voice carried in the breeze as she pulled the dark shades from his eyes, the water dripping from his hair down his forehead and cheeks.

**I've been thinking lately**

"Starfire." His tone made it clear he wanted her. She gave a soft laugh.

**I could use a little time alone with you**

Moving so her arms were wrapped around his neck she let her forehead rest against his before pressing her lips to his in a swift motion. He held her in his arms protectively, savoring the taste of her and memorizing every curve of her body, the feel of her body pressed against his.

**Crazy**

He moved his right hand up to support her neck, the left holding her lower back. Her hair fell from its clasp and around her head in a halo of red. The rain bounced around them as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

**Lets do something maybe**

"I love you." She said softly, and he could barely hear it over the sound of the rain pounding onto the road. She didn't wait for a reply, just pressed her lips to his once more. It was caring and tender; he didn't rush it, although that's all he wanted to do. She smiled against his lips; she knew what he wanted.

**I could use a little time alone with you**

She pulled away from his grasp and she almost laughed at his inaudible whine of displeasure. She did laugh; her hair flying as she took to the skies. He watched her take off, a blur of color against the dark night sky. He shook his head and looked up at her,

"I love you too."

Grinning he took off down the street. He knew where she was going. She knew what he wanted. He shook his head; beaten at his own game. She'd captivated him. He laughed to himself.

**You got me right where you want me.**

**--**

/ That's it, sorry if the ending wasn't very good, I rewrote it a few times. It was probably the best out of the three I tried. I hope you liked, please review, you know you want to. It would most certainly make my day! Love, Ell. /


End file.
